You Make It Feel Like Christmas
You Make It Feel Like Christmas is the fourth studio album by Gwen Stefani. The album, which is Stefani's first full-length Christmas-themed album, was released on October 6, 2017, by Interscope Records. You Make It Feel Like Christmas consists of twelve tracks, featuring six co-penned original songs and six cover versions of Christmas standards. The album was produced by Eric Valentine and executively produced by Stefani and busbee. Information regarding supposed song titles were leaked in August 2017, leading the public to believe she was recording a holiday album. She confirmed the news the following month and announced the project's release date. The album's title track and lead single is a duet with Blake Shelton. Commercially, the album peaked at number 16 on the Billboard 200 and topped the Top Holiday Albums chart in the United States. It also reached the lower positions in Canada, the Czech Republic, Scotland, and the United Kingdom. All of the songs on the record entered Billboard's Holiday Digital Songs and Holiday Digital Song Sales component charts. To promote the album, Stefani performed on various television programs, such as Today, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, and The Ellen DeGeneres Show. She also filmed an accompanying television special, Gwen Stefani's You Make It Feel Like Christmas, which premiered on NBC on December 12, 2017. Following the release of Stefani's third solo album,[[This Is What the Truth Feels| This Is What the Truth Feels Like]],1 she announced in July 2017 that she had plans to release new music by the end of the year.2 During the summer months of 2017, Stefani vacationed at Blake Shelton's Oklahoma farm estate where she spent time doing exercise, meditation, and praying. Inspired by the exotic animals surrounding her while on a spiritual walk outside Shelton's property, she remarked, "If I wrote a Christmas song, what would it be?". After questioning herself, she began singing random lyrics out loud on the spot which she would later use in "Christmas Eve", one of the album's twelve songs. She cited this nature walk as the main source of inspiration for deciding to record a Christmas album and eventually texting her manager about inquiries for studio sessions, which would take place just one week later.3 The titles of several tracks first leaked on August 2, 2017 when they appeared as published works on BMI and GEMA, American and German music databases, respectively.45 Because of the registered song titles, several music critics suggested that Stefani may be recording her first holiday album.6 On September 18, 2017, the singer took to her social media accounts and claimed that she "had something big planned for the holidays" and would release more information later that week. Following the announcement, she revealed that the album's title was You Make It Feel Like Christmas and its track listing. Describing the project, she referred to it as a split collection of classic Christmas songs and newly recorded tracks.On September 21, 2017, Stefani stated that the album's title track would be released as the album's lead single to coincide with the chance for her fans to pre-order the parent album.26 The following day, "You Make It Feel Like Christmas" was distributed to digital outlets.27 On November 1 of the same year, a lyric video featuring images of the artwork used in the album's liner notes was uploaded to Stefani's official Vevo page.28 Due to digital download sales, the song peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart, which serves as an extension to the Billboard Hot 100, at number two.29 It also entered the charts in Belgium,30 Scotland,31 the United Kingdom,32 and the Adult Contemporary chart in the United States where it became Stefani's second-most successful entry as a solo artist, only behind 2007's "The Sweet Escape".33 A cover of Eartha Kitt's "Santa Baby" was issued as the album's first promotional single on September 29, 2017.34 Commercially, it entered the Holiday Digital Songs chart and the Holiday Digital Song Sales chart, both peaking at number seven.3536 Additionally, a promotional audio still for "Christmas Eve" was uploaded to Stefani's Vevo account on October 5, 2017.37 Category:Albums